Love Me If You Care
by jendazzle
Summary: Bonnie and Damon diary entries. COME CHECK IT OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people.**

**So I'm going to literally try a diary approach to Vampire Diaries, although it will be back and forth entries between Bonnie Damon.**

**You know the drill, read and review and I will grant the deed back. =D**

**Cheers**

**Xo**

**Jen**

Bonnies Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_The feeling within me is unbelievably senseless. And no, I don't mean that I just ate my body mass in McDonalds, but then again, who am I to justify when writing to myself? The day was gloomy, and although that's no surprise around here, something felt oddly different. At first I thought it was primarily because I accidently mentally slipped and caused a shelf of paint to fall to its death which therefore caused everyone to look at me funny for the initial 5 minutes that I stood there in horror with embarrassment. But no, I actually wish it were that. _

_Lately I've been feeling ugh, I can't stay different, because obviously one who has recently discovered her witch like powers is obviously considered different from the rest…..but I feel different in an emotional sense? Eww but I don't like saying it like that either. _

_Well regardless, I feel different. I talked to Caroline, but you know how she is, always looking through the person and only renegotiating if it has to do with her personally._

_Alright that was a little harsh._

_And as for Elena, well, she has her own things to deal with right now. I wonder sometimes how strongly Elena actually feels about Stephan. I mean really, it's not like they have known each other for ages, but then again, maybe its some type of 'love' thing that I have ceased to experience yet in my life._

_But then there's him._

_Him_

_Him_

_Him_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK people, so it's been a while since I have written anything, I have been extremely busy. I've been so incredibly exhausted lately.

So I want to know if you guys have any preference towards any upcoming chapters. =D

I will write about it and give credit.

Oh and remember, you take the time to review, I take the time to do it twice.

Damon's Diary

_**Oh hello!....**_

_**My sense of sarcasm is rather charming don't you think?**_

_**What do you do when you have an itch? An itch for a moist something down your throat. An itch for anything other than rodents.**_

_**Damn Stephan for his sentimental emotion glares. **_

_**The day is different. I just can't lick my finger and point as to what it is. **_

_**A change in weather?**_

_**No.**_

_**A new vampire perhaps?**_

_**No, there would have been killings.**_

_**There was some comic relief today though.**_

_**Miss Bonnie, tumbling herself mentally to embarrassment. I smirked, and I winked, and I was the most charmingly arrogant jerk there could be.**_

_**Damn the thirst.**_

_**Parade for me. I have been so well to oh so good Stephan.**_

_**But why through all the thirst and drowsiness do I find myself thinking of a girl, one whom I may say holds nothing of interest to me..**_

_**Or am I as usual, contradicting myself?**_


	3. Chapter 3

So it's been months, and I mean MONTHS since I have written anything. I've had to go through the death of someone very close…my wonderful pappou (grandfather), and since then I haven't been in a very how do you say….writing while listening to music mood, but slowly its arising again.

A whole season of VD has basically passed since I have updated anything, so my stories are focused more around the beginning episodes, but I will try my best to sort of wean them to more central plots.

Once again you know how I work, you read and review, and I as soon as I can, do the exact same favor x 2.

Enjoy.

_Dear Diary,_

_To be honest, I don't like saying the whole 'Dear' part. It sounds sort of stupid. But anyways. _

_Something is happening, I don't know what it is, but I feel it. Its happening and I have no way to confront myself with it. _

_It's as if my emotions are being put through a washing machine, splattering from side to side. _

_I know what grams told me, but I don't think it has anything to do with me 'changing.' This feeling, as weird as this is going to sound, almost feels nice. _

_Sort of like a chase. I tried once again to talk to Caroline, but I couldn't help but almost slap her across the face during it. _

_It insanely angers me that she has slept with Damon. I mean, me and that that ugh person have nothing in common, hatred rooted from the beginning of time, and yes he tried to hurt me…_

_But damn me._

_Why is it when I'm laying in bed at night doing whatever it is I am doing, my mind sways._

_I did the most utterly sickening thing today._

_I followed him._

_He was walking in to get a drink, as he does numerous times per week, and I being the foolish one that I am, I walked in after him._

"_Don't think I don't know what your doing.." he said to me as I took my seat 2 away from his._

_Drink in his hand, he slid over the 2 bar stools and took a seat beside me. At this point my hands were pulsing. _

_I was in dire need to do something. Do I set the whole bar on fire? To I make his drink explode in his hand?_

_I nervously looked up at him with my eyes, not moving my head; he took down his drink in one gulp, and placed the empty glass in front of me and then simply got up and left._

_And the part that kills me is that tonight I know, that as I try and sleep the only thing I will think about till my eyes shut is Damon Salvatore._


End file.
